


How to Spoil Your Pet

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breathplay, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wet & Messy, belly bulge, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier team up to give Geralt everything he wants. He wants a lot. Good thing they're amenable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 317





	How to Spoil Your Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Look, two days ago, I swore I would never write porn again after my disastrous attempt in high school. One day later, and I posted 9 porn drabbles?? And then discord encouraged me to continue a double drabble, and suddenly I've got 3.7k words of very real porn. And it is filthy.
> 
> [This](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/694283815899627540/701262419032539176/Women-Full-Body-Harness-Sexy-Lingerie-Set-Plus-Size-Bra-Punk-Harajuku-Elastic-Belt-Garter-Triangle.png) is the harness I imagine Yenn wearing.

On his knees with his face buried in pillows, Geralt might have been ashamed of the noises he was making if he could string together a thought. He always loved being full, but this was better than he’d ever dreamed of.

Yennefer had spelled Jaskier’s cock to fulfill Geralt’s desires. Geralt couldn’t hide from the spell – as soon as Jaskier was inside him, his cock started growing in size and length, filling him deeper than anyone ever could. Geralt whined and pushed back. He let his hand trail down his own chest until he reached the distended bulge in his stomach. Under his touch, the bulge lessened, then returned when Jaskier thrust back into him.

“Oh, fuck!” Geralt swore, turning his head to bite the pillow. His hand stayed pressed to his stomach. 

Laying next to him and running a hand through his hair, Yennefer kissed his shoulder. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you? You like being filled with us.” Geralt bit the pillow hard to muffle the noises he made. “My magic and Jaskier’s cock. It’s all you ever want again, isn’t it?” 

Yennefer’s magic surrounded him, overwhelming his senses and compelling him to answer. Geralt resisted, gritting his teeth and struggling to keep the words down. “Cat got your tongue?” Yennefer scratched her nails down his back and he arched further back into Jaskier. Jaskier leaned forward to lick over the marks and a high whine escaped Geralt, despite his efforts. “I don’t need your voice to know.” He felt the bed shift, Yennefer getting up. She kept her hand on him as she moved – tracing Jaskier’s face where it pressed against his back, up his shoulders, and then resting on the back of his neck. When she spoke, her voice was casual, as if chatting on the road. “Did I mention that Jaskier isn’t the only one I enchanted?”

Jaskier’s husky laugh made Geralt shiver. “You know, I don’t think you did.” Jaskier’s chest pressed warm against his back and Jaskier murmured to him, “What do you think, Darling? Do you want to see Yenn’s treat for you?”

“Yes,” his plea was quiet.

“On your hands and knees then,” Yenn ordered and began to unlace her dress. Jaskier shuffled back to make rising easier for her, but Geralt clenched helplessly around him, not wanting him to leave. He pushed up with his hands, forcing himself back against Jaskier and bracing his arms to obey Yenn’s command.

Jaskier swore loudly, but Yenn laughed and cupped Geralt’s cheek, forcing his face up to look at her. His mouth fell open in wonder as he took her in. Yenn was wearing an elaborate array of black leather straps that crisscrossed her abdomen, framing her breasts just so. The straps crossed her hips and dropped down to her strong and shapely thighs. Yennefer spread her legs slightly, and he could suddenly see that this wasn’t just a strap on, not tonight. Instead, Yenn had magicked herself a real cock, just because she knew he would like it.

Geralt wasn’t fully aware of the sounds he made as Yennefer ran her hand along her cock, circling her thumb over the head. He felt drool escaping his mouth, but before he could be embarrassed, Yennefer thumbed it away. She slid her thumb over his bottom lip and shoved it into his mouth, pulling his jaw open. She didn’t ask if he was ready, but he felt her magic like a wisp of wind against his forehead before she pushed forward and immediately shoved her cock as far into his mouth as she could.

It wasn’t far enough to stop Geralt’s moan from being heard. He couldn’t see either of their faces, but he could picture the way they were smirking at him right now. Yenn ran her fingers through his hair, “That’s right, Pet. We want to hear you.” Her fingernails scratched down his neck. “So you’re going to be loud for us. Aren’t you, Geralt?”

Her voice had the snap of command that always made Geralt’s spine straighten. He tried to answer her, but she didn’t pull out to let him speak or breathe. She settled one hand on the back of his neck, forcing him further onto her cock. The other hand fisted in his hair and yanked sharply. At the same moment, Jaskier thrust forward, forcing Geralt further forward in return. His moan was caught as a rumble in his chest without air to give it voice.

Even with all his Witcher mutations, Geralt couldn’t hold his breath forever. But just as his chest started to grow too tight, Yenn pulled back and let him catch his breath. Her fingernails moved gently in soft circles on the back of Geralt’s neck, offset by the rough tugs on his hair, her wrist twisting to move his head how she wanted.

Geralt was completely under her control and he had never felt safer.

Jaskier’s hands wrapped around his hips and squeezed. It was a shame Witchers didn’t bruise easily, Geralt thought. Maybe he should see if Yenn could apply her magic to that next.

The thought was driven out of his head as Yennefer pulled his face onto her cock again. 

His mind was starting to get hazy, floating in the pleasure the two people he trusted most in the world ravaged him with. His arms struggled to keep him in position as every movement of his body was orchestrated by the two surrounding him.

Geralt’s mind snapped back into clarity only long enough to tumble over the edge. Jaskier pulled Geralt roughly back against him, and suddenly instead of avoiding his prostate, the bard leaned back and hit that spot directly on his next thrust. Geralt fell over the edge without either of them ever touching his cock, and Jaskier continued to hit his target. Geralt squirmed when it edged into too much, but he didn’t want to it to stop. He didn’t have a say in the matter anyway – he was completely under Yennefer’s control. 

Yennefer had pulled out to let him breathe while he came, better attuned to his body than even he was. She ran her hands soothingly through his hair, gentle now in a way he didn’t think she was aware of. 

She knelt down to put her lips to his ear. “Do you want him to come inside you, Pet?” Geralt made a low rough noise. Yenn’s lips traced along his cheek until she took his mouth in a fierce kiss. She bit sharply at his lower lip and drew back from the kiss still tugging at it. “But you want to see it, don’t you, Pet? You want to see yourself swell with the evidence that we own you.” Geralt whined and tried to hide from her gaze. Her fingernails prickled warningly against his scalp and he struggled to meet Yennefer’s eyes while Jaskier continued to ram into his prostate. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure and he wanted more. 

Yenn slapped him sharply and Geralt drew in a deep startled breath, feeling his cock jerk. “I asked you a question.”

_ “Yes,” _ Geralt groaned out. He couldn’t recall what the question had been, but it didn’t really matter. The answer would alway be yes with these two.

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” Yennefer released Geralt’s face and let him curl his chin down to watch the way Jaskier’s thrusts caused his stomach to bulge. “But,” Her nails pricked the back of his neck, threatening again. “You will not come until I do. Is that understood?”

Geralt whimpered, “Yes, ma’am.”

The lilt in Yennefer’s voice meant that she was smirking. “Good boy,” Geralt whined, but Yennefer addressed Jaskier. “Get on with it then, Bard.”

Jaskier chuckled, as if Yennefer’s command was amusing. “Glad to,  _ ma’am _ ,” he sassed. Geralt didn’t see how Yennefer responded, but whatever she did made Jaskier moan loudly and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Geralt watched the bulge in his stomach, wishing his hands were free so he could touch it, but he knew Yenn would not hold his shoulders up right now. If he moved his hands, he would fall onto is face.

It was worth it when Jaskier bucked against him and came. Even as Geralt collapsed, his face mashed against the pillow, he pressed his hands against his stomach and  _ felt _ Jaskier coming.

And he kept coming. After a few moment, Jaskier raised himself off of Geralt’s back with shaky arms and panted out a questioning sound.

“Your cock is enchanted to fill Geralt’s desires.” Yenn sounded amused and Geralt squirmed in embarrassment. Jaskier made choked sound and gripped Geralt’s hips tightly, restraining him.

Human strength was not truly enough to restrain a Witcher, of course. But he wanted it to be, in this moment, and he forced himself not to struggle too hard against Jaskier’s grip. The bard was always noisy during sex – one of Geralt’s favorite activities when they camped away from towns was to see how loudly he could get Jaskier to scream – and now was no different. Jaskier shuddered and moaned, his weight entirely draped over Geralt’s back, forcing his face further into the pillows. And he continued to come. Geralt’s stomach was distended against his hands, but Jaskier kept coming.

“Fuck, it’s like the longest orgasm of my life,” Jaskier panted. “Yenn –” 

Yes, Yenn would know what he needed.

His stomach was swelling to the edge of real discomfort, and yet, he still did not want it to stop. His face was pressed deep into the bedding, cutting off his air, and all Geralt knew was that he wanted to be filled until he came, and he knew he couldn’t come until Yennefer did.

“Fuck,” Yenn swore. Above his head, Geralt could hear her frantically jerking her cock. “I was going to fuck your face again, come down your throat,” Geralt’s moan was lost in his chest with no air, but Yennefer’s rang loud and clear in the air. “But – fuck –” And then he felt her fall apart above him, cum spattering across his hair and back, and probably onto Jaskier as well where he was sprawled over Geralt. Suddenly Geralt hit the precipice and careened over. Jaskier half sobbed and half moaned into his ear as his cock finally stopped pulsing and began shrinking back to its normal, humanly-possible size. Jaskier shakily pushed himself up and kneeled back, pulling Geralt back against his chest so the Witcher could breathe again.

When Jaskier pulled out, a gush of cum flowed out of Geralt. The sensation was mortifying, but he felt pleasure curl in his gut as his own thighs and Jaskier’s lap underneath him were absolutely drenched. He squeezed his muscles, trying to keep it inside, to keep himself full, but he could still feel cum leaking out. The thought made him squirm in Jaskier’s lap and more escaped.

“You’re still hard, Yenn,” Jaskier noticed. 

Yenn raised her eyebrow. “It would seem someone is still interested in having their face fucked.”

Geralt moaned pathetically, feeling wrung out. But ever since Yenn had mentioned it, he’d wanted that, wanted her to finish down his throat so he could be filled by each of his lovers.

“Hmm,” Jaskier’s voice rumbled through his chest, and the bard slid his hands along Geralt’s chest. “Come on then.”

Yennefer stepped up onto the bed, standing in front of the two kneeling men and staring. Geralt knew he must be quite the sight – cum dripping from his hair, lips swollen and red, stomach still slightly distended and his thighs spread wide over Jaskier’s. Yenn wore a satisfied expression and reached out to pet him, rubbing her cum into his hair. He bent his neck to reach for her when she brought her cock closer, and she let him chase her for a moment before fisting her hand in his hair and holding him still. As she fed her cock into his mouth, he heard Jaskier moan into his ear. Jaskier was right there, pressed against his back and holding him up as Yennefer began to thrust forward. Geralt could feel Jaskier’s cock begin to stiffen against his thigh, much sooner than human refractory should have allowed for. 

Jaskier whimpered. “Have mercy, Geralt. I just came for longer and harder than I ever have in my life and you want me to go again?” He complained, but his hips moved to rub against Geralt’s backside, bouncing Geralt the slightest bit in his lap. Yennefer held his head still for her thrusts. He closed his eyes and relaxed into their holds, enjoying the way Jaskier’s chest hair tickled lightly against his back. Again, he was entirely at their mercy, and Geralt felt himself start to harden. It hurt, this soon after coming and without any magic driving his refractory period. 

Jaskier twisted his nipple and Geralt tried to arch in their hold, but he couldn’t move. It was glorious.

The bard’s hands slid down Geralt’s chest until they covered Geralt’s own hands over the bulge in his stomach. “Look at that,” Jaskier murmured. “Still so full of me, aren’t you?”

Geralt moaned around his mouthful and Yennefer groaned and tugged harder at his hair, speeding up. Behind him, Jaskier thrust against his ass and pressed down on the bulge in his stomach at the same time. Geralt could feel more cum flood out of him, and his face grew hot where it was smushed against Yennefer’s pelvis.

“Oh fuck, you’re getting me so wet, Geralt.” Jaskier shifted slightly and Geralt could feel his cock rubbing directly over the Witcher’s hole now, catching on the rim as it slid thought his crack. Geralt moaned at the same time Yennefer’s cock slid almost fully out of his mouth, and he could feel the drool and precum dripping down his chin. “You want me to come again? Get you even more wet and messy?” Geralt couldn’t respond with his voice, but he squeezed Jaskier’s hand and tried to wiggle back. Yes, he wanted that. He wanted to be an absolute wreck, covered with evidence of his partners’ love for him.

Yenn’s hips started jerking against his face, and she pulled his face forward, cutting off his air. Geralt swallowed hungrily as she came down his throat, but she pulled out partway through and painted his face with her cum. She held his mouth open for a moment, watching as he struggled to swallow without losing any of his mouthful, then she released his jaw and slumped down against Geralt. 

The additional weight sent Jaskier toppling backwards, and the 3 of them crumpled on the bed in a tangled mess. Jaskier started giggling first, and it set them all off, laughing softly as they rearranged themselves.

Yenn freed herself easiest, and Geralt felt her soft hand on his cheek, wiping his face enough he could open his eyes without worry. When he met her eyes, she gave him a teasing smile, her lipstick somehow still perfect and staining her lips a dark ruby red. “What do you want, love?” 

The thrill of pleasure down his spine at Yenn’s gentleness gave him the courage to say, “I want you to make him come on me.”

Jaskier whimpered, and Yenn’s lips stretched into a smirk. “Quickly or drawn out?” Geralt knew she was asking just to hear Jaskier whine, because as soon as the option was available, Geralt would always choose drawn out. He always wanted to extend every moment of pleasure he had with them, always wanted more, more, more.

Yenn gave him more.

She waved a hand and the sheets were instantly clean. “Lay on your back. Bard, kneel over his hips.” 

Geralt flopped into place, feeling the sheets instantly get wet under his ass. His face was so hot he felt like he might combust, and he loved it. Jaskier knelt above him, thighs trembling. From the hips down, Jaskier was soaked with cum. Cum that had been inside him. Geralt shivered and tried to thrust his hips up, tried to get some friction on his cock, but Yennefer was suddenly pinning down his thighs, her fingernails digging into his sensitive inner thigh. Geralt struggled to tamp down the urge to squirm and stilled under her touch. She loosened her grip in reward and circled her hands around his thighs, brushing through the sightly prickly hair. Yenn settled to sit across Geralt’s legs behind Jaskier and slowly trailed manicured nails from Geralt’s thigh to Jaskier’s, and up along his side. 

Geralt stared in awe at the sight above him. Yenn scratched bright red nails across Jaskier’s chest and pinched at his nipples. Jaskier wiggled on top of him, and Geralt reached out to grasp his thighs.

He watched as Yennefer bit at Jaskier’s earlobe, leaving traces of lipstick behind. She whispered in his ear, and suddenly Jaskier grinned and shifted to slowly press his weight directly over where Geralt’s belly was still swelled with his spend. The pressure forced more cum to leak out of him, and Geralt was surprised by how much he liked the feeling – a strange mix of discomfort and arousal that somehow complemented his view. Yennefer brought one hand up to wrap loosely around Jaskier’s neck and the other slid down to stroke Jaskier’s cock, her knuckles brushing against Geralt’s skin with each movement. 

Since Yenn hadn’t told him not to, Geralt slid his hands to Jaskier’s ass and squeezed, guiding the bard to thrust into Yenn’s hand and against Geralt’s stomach. Jaskier’s litany of noises increased in pitch, and soon turned to senseless begging when Yenn bent down to bite sharply at the join of Jaskier’s neck and shoulder. 

She removed her hand from Jaskier’s cock, ignoring his whine at the loss and ordered Geralt, “touch him, Pet. You decide when he comes, then I will let you come.” Her free hand reach down between herself and Jaskier to grasp Geralt’s neglected cock. 

Geralt stroked Jaskier and watched as he threw his head back onto Yennefer’s shoulder and shook when she eased her hand down from his neck and scratched low on his belly.  _ “Please!”  _ Jaskier gasped, and Geralt decided to be kind, to himself as well. He tightened his grip, stroking faster, and Jaskier arched with a scream, tears leaking from his eyes. He came all over Geralt’s chest, some landing high enough to mix with Yennefer’s cum. It was everything Geralt had dream of. 

As Jaskier came down from his high, all of his weight settled against Geralt’s belly. The pressure, the growing wet spot under his ass, and Yennefer’s thumbnail tracing delicately around his head pushed Geralt over the edge and his vision went white.

When he came back to awareness, he was laying on the bed covered in copious amounts of cum. Jaskier lay next to him, propped up on his elbow to watch Geralt. When Geralt looked at him, Jaskier smiled and reached out a hand to trace the skin of Geralt’s arm. “Okay?”

Geralt hummed and his eyes fluttered, sleep pulling at the edges of his vision. Licking his lips, he forced himself to respond, and it was easier than usual to get the words out after having spent the evening under his partners’ control. “Yeah.” 

Geralt’s voice was hoarse and Jaskier’s lips curled up into a leer while he ran his fingers over Geralt’s throat. “Yenn is getting you a bath and removing the spell,” Jaskier said and pressed his lips to Geralt’s shoulder. “You did so good,” he whispered into Geralt’s neck as he kissed a line up to his face. Jaskier captured Geralt’s lips in a soft kiss, and Geralt threaded a hand through his hair and pulled him closer. Jaskier pulled back and pressed soft kisses to his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, until Geralt dragged Jaskier back to his lips.

“Bath is ready,” Yenn announced from across the room. She approached Geralt fully naked now and with her normal anatomy restored. When she reached him, she traced her fingertips from the crown of his head down to his chin, then held him still to capture his lips in a kiss. Yenn’s kisses were always demanding, but sometimes there was a softness to it that he craved. To be trusted to see the continent’s most powerful mage relax her guard was an honor, and he knew Jaskier agreed. Yenn pulled back and then kissed Jaskier above his head. Geralt enjoyed the view.

When Yennefer stood properly again, her lipstick was finally smeared, no longer perfect. She reached out to help him up. “All right, into the bath, Geralt.” Geralt stumbled to his feet and shuffled over to the bath. He could smell Jaskier’s favorite oils in the steamy air, and the bath was the perfect temperature when he sunk into it. 

It was also unnaturally large, and he wasn’t sure how it even fit into the room. But when it came to magic, he’d learned it was best not to question it.

Besides, it meant that Jaskier and Yennefer could both climb into the bath with him. Yennefer’s hair was carefully pinned up out of the way, and her eyes were soft when she looked at him. Jaskier laughed as he attempted to run a hand through Geralt’s hair. “Yeah, we need to clean this. Yenn, pass me that glass bottle,” he indicated the shampoo she’d set out when preparing the bath.

Jaskier settled with his legs on either side of Geralt’s and scrubbed his hands into Geralt’s hair. Yennefer sidled up beside them and rested her head on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Touch my hair and I will cut yout fingers off.” She told Jaskier.

“But you’re in the way!” Jaskier complained lightly.

“If you’re as skilled as you always brag about, you shouldn’t have any trouble figuring out a way to make it work.”

“Ugh, you always have to get your way, don’t you,” Jaskier grumbled.

Geralt’s lips twitched into a smile. “I don’t know, you seemed to rather enjoy her way earlier.” He closed his eyes, relaxing into the water. His eyes were closed, but he could feel the two of them staring at him. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Jaskier said incredulously, laughter already in his voice before it took over his whole body. Jaskier muffled his chortles in Geralt’s shoulder and kissed the skin in front of him softly. “I don’t know whether to be proud or horrified by your sense of humor.”

Yennefer’s hair brushed against his neck as she shook her head at them. “You’re both idiots.”

“Yeah, but we’re your idiots.” Jaskier said, and Geralt silently reached out to tangle his hands with both of theirs. Jaskier was right. He belonged to Yennefer and Jaskier, and Jaskier belong to himself and Yennefer, and Yennefer belonged to absolutely no one, but she allowed herself to claim them. 


End file.
